


Skyfall

by Dark_Angel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel666/pseuds/Dark_Angel666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallie just meets the Winchesters. She is a runaway from her only family, her aunt and twin sister. They find her in an alley, in danger. But she doesn't want help. But eventually they convince her to let them help. Or did they? Follow Kallie's life with Sam and Dean. See who she falls for. See if she stays with them or if she leaves. What will happen to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

Thursday   
9 pm

" Sam, where is she?" I hear Dean ask. I hide behind a wall, trying not to be heard.

" Dean. You were supposed to watch her" Sam says.

" no, you were" Dean replies. I bump into a wall. Damn it! 

" there!" Sam says. I try to run away but I run right into Dean. He grabs me. 

" hi" I say. Dean glares at me. I look up at him, scared. He drags me into the hotel room.

" Kallie sstay here" Sam, watch her" Dean says, letting me go. Sam walks up to me. I watch Dean open the door and leave.

 

" just what do you think you were doing?" Sam asks. " we're trying to protect you" I roll my eyes and I sit down on one of the beds. Sam sits on the other one. 

" I can take care of myself" I protest. Sam rolls his eyes.

" sure you can" he says sarcasticly. I glare at him

" you're a jerk" I say. He sighs.

" that's nice' Sam says. I attempt to get away by slowly standing up.

" I can see you" don't even try" Sam says. . I sit back down, glaring at Sam. He just shrugs.

" I promised Dean I wouldn't let you leave. So you're sstaying" Sam says. I roll my eyes. This is stupid. They think I can't take care of myself. Jerks. So Sam sits there and doesn't say anything. I really want to leave. But with Sam here, I can't. It's pointless,but I want to try.

" don't even think about it"  Sam says looking at me. " I know you want to leave but it's not safe out there for you" I sigh heavily. I know it's not.they say there's something out there that wants to hurt me. But I can take care of myself. 

" but" I start to protest 

" you're staying here. You're not leaving" Sam says more firmly. He looks away and I slowly stand up.

" do you want me to call Dean?" Sam says. I look at him.

" no" I say, Looking at the floor.

" then sit and stay here. Or I will call Dean" Sam says. The look on his face is extremely serious..

I slowly sit down on the bed. I don't wNt to face an angry Dean. That would be scary. And Sam angry is just as bad.

the door opens and Dean walks in.

" hey" Sam says to Dean.

" how was she?" He asks, looking at me.

" oh she only tried to run like twice" Sam says. Dean glares at me.

" Kallie!" Dean says. I look at the floor. Dean walks up to me. " stop trying to run away damn it! " I flinch and I look away. Dean puts his hand on my face and pulls my face towards him so I look at him.

" Kallie, I'm just trying to protect you' Dean says softly. I nod. I guess I understand. But I don't like having to depend on other people. " would you mind telling me why you keep putting yourself in danger?" He asks 

" it's complicated" I reply looking at my hands. Dean puts his hand on my shoulder.

" I have all night" Dean says. He looks at me with those green eyes. I love those eyes.

" I really don't want to talk' I reply. Dean sighs.

" you're gonna talk' Dean says firmly.  I look at him. I want to protest. I don't want to talk. 

" it's... Difficult to talk about" I say. " I really don't want to talk about it" 

" Kallie! " he says sharply. I slightly flinch. " please tell me" I sigh and I look at the floor.

" do I have to?" I ask.

" yes!" Both of them reply. Dean looks at me with that look. I look at him.

" fine, I'll tell you" I say. " it's just that I really don't care what happens to me" I admit,looking at the floor.

" but why?" Sam asks. I sigh softly.

" because I'm alone. I don't have anyone" I say. But I do have my twin sister. And my aunt. But they're in south Carolina. We're in Colorado." So why care?" I ask.

" because Kallie, everyone s life matters" Sam says. I look at him . Sam and Dean both sit beside me. Dean puts his arm around my shoulders.

" you're going to stay here now, right?' Dean asks.I nod. Dean smiled. Sam gets up.

" you should get some sleep" Sam says. I nod. Dean also gets up. I slowly crawl under the blankets.I curl up in a to a ball. Dean pulls the blankets over my shoulders as I slowly close my eyes


End file.
